Reward
by FMASTA9
Summary: Kisuke x Yoruichi one-shot. Summary inside. Enter if you dare It explains everything.


**Author's Notes:** *Face palm* Ugh. I'm sorry readers, but this is one piece of Bleach romance throw up in my opinion. I went through my written stories looking for something to type and found this junk, and as soon as I started typing it, I knew this was going to be bad. I mean, 5 minutes into it I slapped my hand to my face in a 'what was i thinking' sense of utter failure. It makes me wonder why I'm even submitting this. It's all useless biography for the first freakin sentence and the rest is...well...it's okay. Maybe I'm just flipping out because it's freakin midnight when I submitted this and I'm tired or just overlooking the story and not giving myself enough credit. You decide, as the reader, you decide whether this is complete Urahara x Yoruichi trash or a decent Bleach couple one-shot, because I, the author, can't. So with that depressing rant over, I...welcome you...to...read this short story. Reward by...fmasta9...enjoy?

**

* * *

**

Reward

* * *

His name was Kiskue Urahara, a charming gentleman who owned a small shop in an alleyway in Karakura Town. His trademark hat covered his pale blonde hair that hid his eyes and his green outfit seemed to give the

message of constant leisure. That message was faded at the moment however. He had just entered the inner works of his shop after he had finished his report on a battle that had taken place earlier that day and he was

exhausted. It was in the middle of the night and his employee's were all asleep. He walked about the rooms of his shop house, heading to his quarters to get some much needed rest. He let out a yawn and slid open the door

to his room. His eyes opened wide at the sight before him. A young, dark skinned woman dressed in pure white frilly lingerie was lying on his bed holding a cup of tea. "Oh, so you're done already," the woman stated after she

noticed him in the doorway. Her name was Yoruichi Shihouin, Kiskue's childhood friend and partner that currently resided at his shop. Her beautiful face gleamed in a smile as she raised her self up on her elbows, revealing

her fine physique. Kiskue shuddered at the sight, his perverted side praising the heavens inside his mind, but quickly regained his calm composure. "Oh, well hello beautiful, what brings you into my room at this hour," his

tone was as jokingly as ever. "I thought I'd sleep with you tonight." "It would be my pleasure. I must say Yoruichi, you were magnificent in today's battle with those arran-CAR!" A crack emerged from his back that sounded

like it could wake up the neighborhood. He held his back in agony, the pain he felt visible in his expression. "Kiskue…are you alright," she questioned her partner, a surprised look on her face. "Ow. I guess I threw out my back

after that hit from that arrancar," he replied sub-comically. "Well then, let me see what I can do," Yoruichi smiled evilly. "No, no, that won't be necessary, I'm fine really," he waved his hands in nervousness that matched his

tone. "Why, I want to help you, besides, weren't you the one who said I had magic fingers." She stated in recalling a past event where Urahara had the same problem he had now and how she cured him with her expertise in

massage. He sighed. "Fine, just try to be gentle, okay," Kiskue said fearfully. "When am I ever 'not' gentle. This will feel good, I promise," she smiled and sat up, patting the elongated pillow on their bed with one hand in

coaxing him to lie down so she may begin. Kiskue fell for the coax, removing his overcoat and his shirt and laying down on his stomach on the pillow. Yoruichi mounted his lower torso and began massaging his upper back,

causing Urahara to twitch in pain several times. After several minutes of kneading and knotting, Kiskue contorted his back in terrible agony. "Found it!" Yoruichi exclaimed with a smile of success as she proceeded to

concentrate on that spot, causing Kiskue to thrash about in pain. Finally, a loud crack emerged from Urahara's spine and the room went silent. Kiskue collapsed on the bed, breathing rather heavily. After a few minutes

passed, he sighed, "Much better, I guess I needed that." "Told you I had magic fingers," Yoruichi bragged, as she lay on his fixed back in a loving embrace. "I guess I owe you one," he said as he rolled over. He actually

noticed what she was wearing this time, drowsiness having clouded his vision, and the sight made him blush lightly. "Oho! New lingerie have we, very sexy," he spoke kindly, causing Yoruichi to lightly blush as well. "Glad you

noticed. Now that I think of it, there is something you can do for me," she said slyly, her blush darkening a little as she spoke. "And that would be…what? More tea, a shoulder rub, a different room," Kiskue questioned her

motives. "Those all sound good, but it wasn't what I had in mind," she replied jokingly. "Okay then…name it." Yoruichi took a moment to gain her confidence before she spoke. "I want you to confess your true love to me…by

showing that you care for my needs. I want you…to have your way with me," Yoruichi stated romantically and desperately, her blush darkening even further. Urahara looked at his partner surprise, not at the fact that she

had figured out his feelings for her, but for what she wanted him to do to her. Of course they loved each other and have had intercourse with each other before, but what Yoruichi was asking for was a testament of true love,

something Urahara planned to entreat her too once the war was won regardless. He smiled. "If it is your wish, my love, then let this session of 'true' romance commence." Kiskue spoke calmly/jokingly as he removed his hat.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her as she embraced his neck. When they released, Urahara put his face down to eye level with her chest and proceeded to bite one of the strings on her lingerie with his teeth and tug at

it, causing it to loosen and fall off, revealing Yoruichi's chest. He began to massage it as Yoruichi clinged to his neck in pleasure. "Kiskue, I can't take it, it feels so good," she said lightly. He moved down and did the same for

her underwear. Yoruichi covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her passionate exclamation, as she remembered it was still the middle of the night and wished not to awaken anyone with her uncontrollable reactions to

pleasure. Their actions continued, Yoruichi doing her best to stay somewhat quiet, a difficult task, for Kiskue's actions in intercourse always excited her to her extremes. "Kiskue, I'm ready, do it now," she exhaled. Urahara

said nothing, but followed though with her statement. He locked his lips to hers as to keep her passionate scream muffled to a soft moan as he penetrated her, beginning a motion shortly afterwards. They did as they usually

did during sex, the only difference being in Kiskue, who put a unique passion into Yoruichi's penetration this time around that neither could describe. After several minutes, the climax came and Urahara collapsed on his heavy

breathing partner. They embraced each other's sweating bodies and smiled at each other. "Kiskue…that was the stuff of my dreams, and you've fulfilled them. For this, I confess my feelings of love to you, Kiskue, I wish to be

with you, forever," Yoruichi exhaled. "You're always welcome here, as well as by my side, so I see staying forever as a possibility. I just have a small favor to ask." "Hm?" Immediately after she questioned his favor, she heard

a crack. "It seems I threw out my back again, could you help me out," he smiled. She giggled. "Well, roll over and I'll see what I can do." "Thanks honey," he said jokingly. Despite sounding like a joke, she knew he was

serious, and she liked the sound of it.


End file.
